MIS LOCAS AVENTURAS CON AKATSUKI
by uchihamarie
Summary: Mis aventuras con los criminales mas peligrosos y mas divertidos.


Iba tranquilamente por el bosque cuando de repente encontré una pequeña cueva, me entro curiosidad y entre. Cuándo entre allí algo me golpeo en la cara dejándome inconsciente y todo empezó a brillar. Aparecí en una habitación desconocida, tumbada en una cama, aunque por culpa del golpe no veía bien aun. Solo escuchaba unas voces muy conocidas que conversaban entre ellos sobre mí al parecer.

¿Do-Donde estoy?-pregunte asustada al no saber donde me encontraba.

Estas en Akatsuki-dijo una voz que estaba muy cerca de mi.

¿¡QUE!?-grite.

Si, Akatsuki, una organización. Por cierto, yo soy Sasori-me contesto sonriendo un pelirrojo muy hermoso.

¡Yo soy Deidara!-hablo otro chico aunque este era rubio, muy hermoso también.

Mm... Yo soy María-les dije mirándoles curiosa.

Bonito nombre, pero no te supera en belleza-dijo el rubio sonriéndome.

¡Cállate Deidara! ¡ No estamos aquí para ligar! Debemos llevar a Mari-Chan a ver a Pein -le dijo el marionetista.

De acuerdo-contesto el terrorista.

/En la oficina de Pein/

Dei-chan toco la puerta de la oficina y el líder hablo. Adelante-dijo el joven Pein

.Sasori,Deidara y yo entramos rápidamente al despacho del líder de la organización.

¿Quien es esta chica?-pregunto curioso el líder.

Su nombre es María, la encontramos debilitada, y decidimos traerla a Akatsuki -le explico Sasori simplemente.

Pein se sorprendió pero seguidamente sonrió.

¡Únete a Akatsuki! -Dijo Dei-chan sonriéndome.

Pero yo...-intente decir pero Pein me interrumpió

. Lo siento, pero ahora deberás unirte quieras o no , porque, ya sabes donde esta nuestra guarida y... No podemos dejar que vallas diciendo por hay donde esta, ya que somos una organización de criminales... -me dijo simplemente el líder de Akatsuki.

Bu-Bueno... De acuerdo -tartamudee y le sonreí.

Bien, para saber con quien iras, primero deberás luchar contra alguien...Lucharas contra Deidara pero sin explosivos Deidara-le hablo el líder.

No es justo-se quejo el artista aunque asintió- Pero bueno-finalizo sonriéndome.

De acuerdo Pein-Sama-le dije respetuosa al líder.

Ya bajamos a pelear y gane yo , ya que Deidara no tenia sus explosivos, aunque fue una batalla apasionante.

Eres fuerte Mari-Chan -me dijo Dei felizmente.

Arigato Dei-kun-le respondí cariñosamente, les estaba cogiendo mucho cariño a los jóvenes que acababa de conocer.

Bien, ya se con quien iras...-hablo Pein.

¿Con quien? -pregunte curiosa. Con Tobi-dijo con simpleza el pelinaranja.

Tobi es un buen chico-hablo por primera vez el de la mascara.

¿ Con Tobi!? ¿Y porque no conmigo?-pregunto molesto el rubio Akatsuki.

Porque tu vas con Sasori-le contesto el líder.

Si, con el primo de Pinocho-dijo el artista. ¿¡CON EL PRIMO DE QUIEN!? -grito el marionetista.

¡Con el primo de Pinocho! -se burla Deidara.

¡Deidara Baka! No te metas con Sasori -le reñí al joven rubio y le golpee suavemente en la cabeza, después acaricie el rojo cabello de Sasori, mientras él se sonrojaba.

Hmn…-suspiro molesto Dei

¡ María-Sempai! ¡Vamos! ¡Te voy a enseñar la habitación!-grito Tobi y me cogio de la mano y me llevo a las habitaciones.

¡Waa!¡ Tobi! ¡Más despacio! -le dije a el de la mascara.

Tobi me enseño la habitación y poco después se escucho la voz del líder llamándonos para que bajara a presentarme.

Bueno chicos, ella es nueva en Akatsuki, a si que no se porten mal con ella y por favor, no le hagan nada pervertido -dijo Pein mirándolos fijamente.

Konichiwa .Mi nombre es María-Chan, encantada -me presente con una sonrisa.

Todos pensaron "que linda".

Hola, mi nombre es Konan, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo una chica peliazul.

Si-le sonreí.

¡Hola preciosa! Mi nombre es Hidan-se presento un chico muy apuesto y me guiño el ojo.

Encantada Hidan -le conteste asombrada.

Mi nombre es Kakuzu, y bueno, al contrario que a estos, a mi no me interesa el amor, si no el dinero... -hablo el tesorero de la organización.

Bueno, si quieres quédate tu el dinero, como que a mi no me importa mucho-le dije y pensé "da algo de miedo"

Entonces, bienvenida a mi club de amigos-me dijo Kakuzu sonriéndome y dejándome sorprendida con su respuesta.

Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, un placer-se presento un moreno muy guapo y atractivo.

Encantada Itachi-le conteste sonriendo y pensando "KYAAA! El chico de mis sueños"

¡Hola! Yo soy Kisame-dijo el chico tiburón.

¡Wow!-solté impresionada.

¿Que pasa?-me pregunto Kisame.

Me gusta tu apariencia-le conteste sonriéndole sinceramente.

¿Enserio?-sorprendido.

Si, mola-le dije.

Pues gracias-me dijo el chico azul y pensó "Que linda, por fin alguien que no se mete con mi físico"

Y yo soy Zetsu -hablo un chico mitad blanco y mitad negro.

¡Una planta viviente!¡ Mola! -hable asombrada.

Que bien que te guste-dijo feliz el chico planta.

Yo tu no me juntaría mucho con Zetsu, podría comerte, además de ser horrible... -se metia Deidara con Zetsu.

¿¡QUE DIJISTE DEIDARA!?-Le grito enfadado Zetsu.

¡Deidara Baka! ¡Deja de meterte con todos-le regañe y le di un zape al rubio artista.

Lo siento-dijo apenado con carita triste y Zetsu pensaba "Que linda".


End file.
